


Dance Class

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Implied First Date, M/M, Nervous, One Shot, Surprises, dance class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: Yuri takes a dance class. His substitute teacher is someone he wasn't expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I typed tumblr prompts into google and clicked the images tab. This was based off of one of those prompts I saw.

It was about 8:00 in the morning. I’d been up since seven, so I was already ready to leave. Everyone was still asleep, so I grabbed my duffel and headed out the door, being as quiet as possible. Thankfully, I was successful and was out on the sidewalk. I only had a five minute walk, but I hadn’t told my parents where I was going yet.  
    Every Thursday morning, before skating practice, I take dance lessons. It’s supposed to be able to give me more confidence and balance on the ice, but three classes in hasn’t made much of a difference, nor did I think it would. Three classes, one hour each, one day a week, not that much of a difference.  
    Soon enough, I reached the dance studio. I walked in, went through the lobby without saying hello to any of the secretaries that truly looked like they didn’t want to be there, and went into the locker room. I place my duffel on one of the benches. Class doesn’t start until 8:30, so I was pretty early. Being the only one in the room, I took the time to change into my sweats. I placed the duffel in one of the lockers and shut it. I doubted anyone would take it, since the class is small and everyone is very nice, but I wasn’t going to take any chances.  
    I opened the door that connected the locker room to the actual studio and stepped inside. The teacher wasn’t in yet, so I took the opportunity to do some stretches with the room all to myself.  
    Soon enough, the room began to fill up with the twelve other people that took this class as well. I looked at the clock and it read 8:25. ‘The teacher should be here by now,’ I thought to myself. ‘She’s usually in here when I arrive.’  
    Everyone glances at the door when it swings open, since it disrupted them from their solo stretching time. I had to slap my wrist to make sure I wasn’t still dreaming when I saw who the individual entering the room was. It was none other than Viktor Nikiforov, legendary figure skater. I had to compose myself, but I almost fainted.  
    Viktor walked into the room and stood in the center. Everyone, myself included, stepped back to the warm up barre along the wall. “Good morning everyone. I am Viktor Nikiforov, your substitute dance instructor for this morning’s class. Today, we will be doing something a little bit different, and that is partner dances! Everyone find a partner!”  
    The class scrambled to do as they were told. Everyone quickly found their partner, and I was the only one left without a partner. As I was looking around to see if there was anyone else without a partner, Viktor spoke again. “Excuse me?” It took me a minute to realize he was talking to me. “Do you have a partner?” I was so stunned, all I could do was shake my head no. “Well then, you do now. You will be my partner for today. Come join me up here.”  
    I began to walk up to the front of the room, but my legs felt like jello and it seemed like I was walking for miles. I finally reached the other end of the room in 15 seconds. I was so nervous! I had always dreamed about meeting Viktor, but I never pictured it would be in a dance class he was teaching.  
    “What is your name?”  
    I swallowed the knot that was beginning to build in my throat and somehow summoned the courage to speak. “My na...name is Yuri. Katsuki Yuri.”  
    He sent a small smile down my way. He wasn’t that much taller than me, but he made me feel like an ant standing next to a giant. “Nice to meet you, Yuri.”  
    The butterflies building in my chest fluttered. “It….it’s nice to meet you too.”  
    “I can sense you’re nervous, Yuri. You don’t have to be. I’m the same as everyone else in this world, human.”  
    “But you’re Viktor Nikiforov!” As soon as I said it, I clamped my hand to my mouth.  
    “So? I’m still a human being.” It could have been harsh coming from anyone else, but Viktor’s tone was so calming that it was almost kind. “I promise you, you don’t need to be worried anymore.”  
    I took a deep breath and began to calm down very slowly. The butterflies were still there, but they began to slow the flap of their wings.  
    “Alright, class!” Viktor stopped addressing me solo and began to address everyone in the room. He was my partner, yet I still felt a pang of jealousy, which didn’t make any sense to me. How could I be jealous of him talking? “To start, we are just going to learn how to hold your partner. First, whoever will be leading shall take their right hand and place it on your partner’s waist. You left hand will make it’s way to your partner’s neck.” I watched as everyone who was leading awkwardly made their hands do as Viktor told them. All of a sudden, I felt a hand on my waist and my neck. I looked up to see Viktor smiling. “I hope you don’t mind if I lead. It’ll be beneficial to teaching.” I nodded my head yes, letting him know it was fine.  
    Viktor began to address the class again. “Now, the other person, also known as the follower, will place both of their arms around the leader’s neck, like so.” Viktor moved my hands to his neck and he placed his hands back to their place on my body.  
    “Now, the leader will take their right foot and take one step and the follower will do the same thing. Then, you will continue this so you are alternating between your right and left feet and spinning in a circle.”  
    Viktor tried to lead the dance class, but he wasn’t very successful. He managed to cause a lot of confusion, but eventually everyone was doing something similar to what Viktor instructed. The only one who truly knew what he was doing was Viktor, since he gave the instructions. We were gracefully gliding across the hardwood floor with ease. It felt so natural, I forgot I was dancing with a celebrity. It wasn’t until he whispered in my ear that I remembered who I was dancing with.  
    “You’re very good, Yuri. Can I tell you a secret?”  
    The butterflies were back to their normal fluttering. ‘First I dance with Viktor Nikiforov, now he wants to tell me a secret!? Can this day get any better?’ “Go...go ahead.” Even though I stuttered, I managed to successfully get out what I intended to say to him.  
    “I’m not really your substitute teacher.” He must have registered the look of shock that made its way onto my face, for he elaborated on his original statement. “I passed the window on a walk earlier.” He removed his arm from around my neck to point at the window before moving on with his story. “I saw everyone was just stretching and I wanted to see if I could join the class. When I walked in, one of the secretaries asked if I was the replacement for today’s cancellation. She should have been clearer, for I thought there was a missing member of the class, not the teacher.”  
I burst out laughing and everyone else in the class stopped dead in their tracks to look at me. Once I calmed down, they resumed their dancing, as did Viktor and I. “I’m sorry, but that is one of the funniest things I’ve ever heard. Why did you go along with the lie for this long?”  
He thought about it for a moment before answering. “There are two reasons, actually. One, I wanted to see how long I’d be able to keep this up for before the truth came out of either me or one of the class members figured it out. Two, I liked getting to know you like this, Yuri.”  
I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.  
“Yuri, how would you like to get breakfast with me?  
“I’d like that very much, but you’re in the middle of teaching a class.”  
“I can handle that.”  
“How?”  
Viktor let go of me and faced the entire class. He cleared his throat before speaking and everyone stopped dancing to pay attention to him. “Excuse me everyone, class is dismissed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot! Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed it! They keep me writing! =) Thank you, you wonderful readers. <3


End file.
